Loving the Hated
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Rigby hates kittens. He always has. But on his way home, he stumbles upon an abandoned kitten and is forced to take the thing home. How can Rigby deal with his biggest pet peeve while hiding the kitten from the other guys?


**Oh look, new story people xD**

**Anyway, I got the idea yesterday when watching the episode Diary again. and I thought "Man, imagine Rigby having to take in a kitten or something" so..I wrote this xD**

**Oh! And to the people who read my fanfic, 'The Crazy Girl', never fear, for the next chapter is being written! :'D And it'll be a long chapter to make up for long update spaces.**

**I hope you enjoy this, and sorry if its a tad bit OOC ^^;**

**No flames plz!**

**disclaimer: Regular SHow and all its characters belong to J.G Quintel.**

**...**

"Stupid work.._stupid _cold weather..stupid _Benson!"_

The brown raccoon angrily talked to himself as he picked up trash, his dark blue scar wrapped around his neck tightly, and he was holding his trash stick while his hands were covered with red wool mittens.

"Ugh! It's not even December, and its freaking cold out!"

Rigby had been told last minute by Benson to go pick up trash out in the park. _'There's not much out there,' _he said. _'You can do it alone." _The stupid gumball machine didn't even give him enough time to grab a jacket after putting on his scarf and gloves.

Rigby felt like he hated everything. And yet, there were two things that he hated most in the world.

Just two simple things: Showers and Kittens.

Showers were a waste of time. Sure, he didn't like that feeling where he stunk and was covered in sweat, and having to wash his hair and fur, but still. It took too much time out of his day.

And kittens? He despised them fully. What with their constant meowing, crave for attention, and the fact that they scratched up practically _everything._ Plus, they thought everything was a toy and they could chew or smack it around.

And to top it off, they thought that your bed was their bed. And they would hog it, and if you tried to move the thing, they would hiss, bite, and or scratch at you.

Rigby never liked cats. He never has. All his life, they looked like rats with long fur, and big colored eyes.

And their meowing..good lord, their meowing. It was so high pitched, and irritating. To the raccoon, it resembled someone dragging their nails on a chalkboard.

Rigby then finished picking up the trash. "Ugh, finally."

He stood up, his body stiff and aching from leaning down and the cold weather. His body shook as he grabbed the trash bag and walked over to a trash can to dump it.

Even the somewhat loud sound couldn't overcome the light 'mew' that appeared out of nowhere. Rigby blinked, and stopped. He looked around, but didn't see anything. So the raccoon shrugged and finished dumping out the trash bag.

He started to head to the house. All he wanted at the moment was a nice hot cup of coco, and play some video games with his blue jay friend.

The light, small noise occured again, making Rigby freeze in his tracks. The mewing came alittle louder, and a bit more desperate sounding.

_"Crap, it's a cat," _Rigby thought. _"IGNORE IT. Just keep going..keep going." _He continued his way, but the constant meowing made him stop.

"Alright, that's it!" he growled, quickly turning back to the direction of where the mewing was coming from. "Where are you, you stupid cat?!"

He wanted to scare the thing off. Make it not come back so its meowing wouldn't irritate him anymore. He didn't know what the thing looked like, but he could tell it'd still be annoying.

The meowing got louder the closer Rigby got to the trashcan. Rigby walked around the area, looking for the kitten. He didn't see it anywhere, but the meowing was still there. He grumbled and walked back to the trashcan, where the meowing seemed to be the loudest.

_'Maybe its inside the trashcan?' _he thought. He figured that was the answer, since, to him, cat's were stupid and would do something that would get them stuck in trashcans.

He put his ear inside the trash can, cringing at the smell of the trash inside. The meowing stayed at the same volume, as Rigby soon realized that the cat wasn't hiding in the trashcan. He pulled his head out of the trash can, and decided to look under the bench that was near the trashcan.

Rigby walked over to the bench. The cold air blew around him, making him shiver and his teeth chatter. He then knelt down on his knees and looked under the bench.

What he saw had to have been the most pathetic sight his eyes had ever laid on.

Underneath the bench was the kitten. It had a yellow/orange coat, and its left front paw and right back paw were white. It's blue eyes were filled with terror and worry. Its small body shook. Rigby could tell that the thing hadn't eaten in a while, because it seemed to be skinny.

"Man, you're pathetic," Rigby said under his breath as he looked at the kitten. It looked back at him, and gave a loud meow, surprising the raccoon in front of it and making him smack the top of his head on the bottom of the bench.

"_Ow!" _Rigby yelped, rubbing his head. "Stupid cat! Look what you made me do!"

The kitten cocked its head, clearly suspicious and interested in Rigby. It had never seen a raccoon before, so was new to it. It cautiously got up and batted at Rigby, making the raccoon flinch.

"Augh! Back off, cat!" he yelped, scooting away furiously. But this only made the cats curiousity grow, and it continued to walk toward Rigby. "Ugh!" Rigby grumbled, quickly getting up. He lightly kicked the kitten away, making sure not to inflict any pain to the pathetic thing.

The kitten was quick to get back onto his feet, and looked up at Rigby. Rigby looked back down at it.

"So uh..." the raccoon had no idea what to do at the moment. So he decided to just head on over back to the house. But right when he took the first few steps, he had a feeling there was something following him. The raccoon turned around and saw that the kitten had mocked him in walking and was going the same way.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" growled Rigby. "Go home!" The kitten ignored him and continued to look at him.

_"Crap, I've been imprinted on again!" _Rigby's thoughts quickly said. He was not going to put up with this again. He raised up a hand and did a somewhat karate chop at the cat. "Step off!" he hollered. Like the ducks, the kitten didn't flinch.

"Step _off!" _Rigby repeated, doing the same thing, but the kitten continued to stand there. Rigby gave the kitten an annoyed look. "You're a pain."

The kitten gave another mew, its tail twitching in amusement. The cold wind blew again, and this made the kitten quickly curl into a ball, shivering. It was even cold enough for Rigby to feel his legs get somewhat stiff. He sighed.

"I guess you're not gonna leave me alone, huh?" he asked the kitten. He knew he wasn't going to get a reply. The kitten quickly got up and ran to him, instantly interwining with his legs, hoping to get some warmth. This made Rigby freeze in place.

"What the-? Get off!" he tried to kick the cat away again, but it came back to him and interwined with his legs agian.

Rigby made a disapproving facial expression, his irritation rising. He finally looked up. He hadn't been paying much attention to anything else but the cat, and this resulted in him standing alone in the dark. The sun had finally set and left the moon in its place.

"So, you think you're gonna come home with me, huh?" Rigby scowled at the cat. His ears twitched when he heard a faint noise coming from the cat. Crap.

It was purring.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuughh!" the raccoon groaned. This cat was getting attached to him. And he didn't like that. "I hate you stupid cats! You think you can just love on anyone and they'll just love you right back!"

The kitten looked back up at him, its blue eyes brightening a bit as it saw that Rigby was actually _allowing _it to rub its head on his legs, showing its gratitude that the raccoon had found it alone.

Rigby was then hesitant, before he found himself leaning over and picking up the kitten by the scruff of its neck. It made no negative responce, and just looked at him.

"Fine, I guess you can come with me," Rigby said in a stern tone. "But get this straight. I most certainly will _not _love you. I will not like you, I will not pet you, I will not even _talk to you. _You got that buddy?"

He saw that the kitten was starting to get discomfort from his hold on it. He knew that his next motion was going to be something he'd regret. Rigby finally put the kitten in his arms, and held it tightly. The feeling of its soft fur against his own made his skin felt like it was burning (but then again, this was just him in his hating moment).

The kittens purr seemed to vibrate against him. It nuzzled its head against his chest, before finally lying still and closing its eyes as Rigby's warmth seemed into its body.

Rigby's heart nearly skipped a beat when he looked down at the kitten. The picture in front of him almost seemed...cute. Ew. Even the word 'cute' seemed to poison his thoughts.

He finally decided to just man up and head back to the house. It was dark, so it was a bit hard to find his way back to the house since he had to walk through a bunch of trees.

After soon finding the house, he looked back down at the kitten. It had gone and fallen asleep in his arms. "You'd better not get used to this," Rigby said to the kitten, but he knew the thing didn't hear him.

He soon got to the porch and was about to reach for the doorknob to the front door before he paused.

_"Man, I can't let Mordecai see me with this thing!" _he thought. _"He'll be thinking I'm going soft!" _The raccoon absolutely refused to let his 'manly' image fade because of some kitten he found and took home.

He quickly thought. _"What do I do? I can't leave the thing out here! It'll probably scratch at the door or something and start meowing!" _No matter what, Rigby knew he had no choice but to sneak the thing into the house.

Rigby cautiously and gently put the cat on the porch (and no surprise, it woke up from the movement). He quickly took off his scarf, and put it on the kitten. It was a good thing the kitten was so small and the scarf was so big. It covered the kitten up like a blanket. Rigby then finally opened the front door and came in. He shivered from the change of temperature.

"Hey dude!" came Mordecai's voice from the living room. "You done?"

"Uh..yeah! Yeah, I'm done," Rigby answered, holding the kitten tightly still, as it seemed to want to get free and look around.

"Well, get in here and come play some video games!" Mordecai said.

"Um...er...no thanks," Rigby said nervously. He couldn't leave the cat alone. It'd probably get free and roam around the house.

"No thanks?" came Mordecai's confused reply. "Dude, you were whining cause Benson totally messed up our video game time!"

"I know but..I'm really kinda tired from working, so I'm just gonna go lay down in the room," Rigby said.

It was quiet for a bit before Mordecai answered.

"Alright...you feeling ok dude? You're not usually this tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rigby said quicky. "Now uh..goodnight!" He quickly ran up the stairs before Mordecai could reply.

Rigby quickly got to the bedroom, shut the door, and locked it. "Alright, you pest. I'll put you down now." He lowered his arms so the kitten could roam free. Rigby's arms ached from having to hold the kitten tightly.

The yellow/orange kitten began to take in its surroundings. It didn't even seem a tad bit nervous. It walked around the room, looking at everything from Mordecai's bed, Rigby's trampoline, and the dresser.

"Don't be planning on going to the bathroom in here," Rigby warned instantly. The kitten turned to him, and cocked its head again, as though asking "_Why bring me in this room?" _

Rigby then walked over to the closet and opened the door. He entered it and began to rummage around it. He finally found an old box and a blanket.

"You're gonna sleep in the closet," he said. "I don't need you sleeping ne me or anything." The kitten ignored him, and jumped onto the trampoline instantly.

"Hey! No! Off my bed!" snapped Rigby, quickly running over to it. "Off!" he pointed to the ground. The kitten sat down squarely on the trampoline and began to lick its paw. Rigby death glared at the feline. "I'm gonna count to three, and if you're not off my bed, I'm gonna throw you out the window!"

The kitten then stopped licking its paw and looked up at Rigby.

"One!"

the kitten blinked.

"Two!"

The kitten then walked in circles on the trampoline.

"Three!"

The kitten laid down on the trampoline, curled into a ball. Rigby scowled. "You know, I'd really throw you out the window if I could," he threatened. His scowl disappeared instantly when he heard the kittens soft breathing, showing it had fallen asleep.

Rigby looked at the cat before he sighed. "Fine. Give me my pillow." He snatched the pillow off the trampoline. He walked over to the closet where he had left the box and blanket. Fortunately, the box was big enough for him and the blanket both.

"I'm gonna have such a bad back tomorrow," he grumbled, putting the blanket into the box. Rigby then put his pillow at one end of the box and climbed into it.

The box was cramped. Way too small for small raccoon like him. He laid down on the blanket and looked at the ceiling, thinking.

_"I've got to get rid of this thing, and fast," _he thought. He then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on other things.

He finally fell asleep a few minutes later.

...

**Yay, new story chapter xD I'm not lazy anymore ;u;**


End file.
